


Illusions of Living

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gilgamesh gets taken down a peg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Thanks to some outside interference, the outcome of the Fourth Holy Grail War turns out quite different.





	Illusions of Living

Watching as a tall form arose from the pool of black liquid, Servant Trickster couldn't help but chuckle. Not only had his Master's plan to get rid of that messed-up fake Servant succeeded, it had also ensured that things would be a lot more interesting the next time around.

_Joey Drew, you crazy old man._

Slowly, the ink began to run off the form, revealing a transformed Servant Archer. From the somewhat rounder fingers, to the rubbery-looking skin, to the pie-cut eyes, the King of Heroes now resembled a cartoon version of himself.

"What the %#+&$&?!?"

Upon hearing the loud honking that replaced Gilgamesh's swearing, Trickster fell off his perch laughing. The sound caught Gilgamesh's attention, and he spun around, immediately spotting the cartoon demon.

"You! What did you do to me, you $@&%@ mongrel?!?"

That was unmistakably the sound of a foghorn. Gilgamesh clapped his hands over his mouth in horror as Trickster got his bearings.

"Heh, guess that's what happens when ya make a Servant out of a Toon like me. Lots of mayhem, fewer people dying, and that gross evil mud getting replaced with ink."

Gilgamesh snarled. "If you don't change me back right now..."

"No can do, Goldie," Trickster said with a shrug. "My Master may not be that familiar with the kind o' magic the other Masters use, but even if he knew a way to change you back, you'd probably end up a spirit again. Besides, it's pretty funny seein' ya getting knocked down a peg or two."

"Why you #@$@%#!"

Roaring in fury, Gilgamesh pulled an oversized sword out of nowhere and swung it at Trickster, who simply leaned backwards to avoid it.

As a merry chase ensued, an older man watched with a smile.

"Guess that's all, huh folks?"


End file.
